1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polarizer and a display device including the polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices display images using an element that is capable of emitting light. Among this type of display devices, flat panel display devices are widely used today. One representative example is a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The LCD device includes at least a pair of electric-field generating electrodes, a liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of substrates, and a polarizer for polarizing light that is incident to the liquid crystal layer. Upon applying voltage to the electric-field generating electrode of the LCD device, an electric-field is generated over the liquid crystal layer, such that orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined and polarization of the incident light may be controlled. Accordingly, images may be displayed on the LCD device.
In general, the polarizers are separately manufactured apart from a substrate, and then attached to the substrate. However, in order to realize a light-weight and thin film structure of display devices, there have been attempts to form the polarizer directly on the substrate.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.